In the manufacture of liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays and other optoelectronic devices, there is a need for the forming of a number of different transparent organic and inorganic layers. For example, LCDs typically encompass color filter layers, polarizing layers, leveling layers, scratch preventative layers and the like. As the manufacturing processes for such displays continues to evolve, the materials that are used for such layers often must also evolve or change to meet more demanding requirements resulting from the aforementioned evolution. Therefore a need exists for transparent layers which can meet such evolved requirements.